Ragaj Gnik
Ragaj Gnik, also known as the Lesser Lord of Time, is the Negative of Jagar King, and leader of Team Gnik. He is the main antagonist of Legend of the Seven Lights, along with The King. Nextgen Series Ragaj was born as the "vessel" of Caliborn, cursed without a face and cursed with his destiny. Ragaj abandoned his emotions to commit himself to the fate he was given. He makes a brief cameo at the end of Viridi's Last Stand. He corrected Plankton when Plankton called him "My Lord" instead of "Lesser Lord." In Down in the Negaverse, Dr. Nefarious comes to the Gnik house as AlyakAm calls that he's here to see him. The other four Team Gnik members are gathered in the basement as well. He makes one more cameo at the end of The Great Candied Adventure, noticing how Cheren announced the Apocalypse, and hopefully Ragaj can awaken his Master soon. In Legend of the Seven Lights, after Dr. Nefarious kidnaps Maddy Murphy, Ragaj begins to further instruct his Team Gnik allies. He sits behind the scenes while his associates antagonize the heroes. In the Side Stories, Ragaj orders his children to get back the Octogan, which was stolen by his Positive. After the children fail in their mission, Nerehc goes to Ragaj's house to confront the man. Ragaj is currently laying in bed while his wife injects him with liquefied food. Ragaj admits to having instructed Medusa to carry out her previous plan, but he was speaking for his master. Ragaj gets out of bed and approaches Nerehc, scaring the boy with his shadowed features. Ragaj uses memorybending to implant his own visions of the Darknesses into Nerehc's mind. When Ghirahim attempts to attack Ragaj, the Lesser Lord uses Rewind to send them out of his house, leaving his memories with Nerehc. After The King's defeat, Ragaj Gnik shows up with the freed Thirteen Darknesses. He uses Specter to seize the Octogan, then sacrifices the ape to destroy The King, only for it to fail. On the Day of Apocalypse, Jagar and Ragaj hold their final duel in the Chamber of 20 Keys. Unfortunately, with Aizen's intervention, Jagar lost the duel and is slain. The Gate of Time opens as Caliborn's power returns to Ragaj, causing the Lesser Lord to die as Lord English is reborn. Appearance Ragaj is mostly shown as a black silhouette with green outline, a cape, and shoulder blades where the cape originates. He is rather thin. His head is a round, white orb with no facial features. Personality Ragaj seems to have no emotion about him at all, and his tone is lower than any other toneless characters' in Gamewizard's series, making him very opposite to Negatar Gnaa, who showed more personality. Ironically, Jagar also spoke with a low tone, so one would expect the opposite from Ragaj, but he talks much lower. However, Ragaj's body language displayed his rage when he found out Jagar stole one of the Octogan, however his tone remained somewhat moderate when he requested his kids to get it back. He trusts his kids enough to get the Octogan back, but he strictly forbids them from speaking the name of his master. His feelings toward his Team Gnik acquaintances isn't really defined, but he is serious about his title of "Lesser Lord." This shows his devotion to fulfilling his destiny and awakening his master. Powers Ragaj is a timebender of unknown skill, but he's believed to be fairly powerful. He can use memorybending to take his own memories out of his mind and put them in other people. As a vessel of Lord English, Ragaj sees and knows almost everything the Lord of Time knows. As the leader of Team Gnik, his followers willingly obey him, though they don't like working with each other. Stories He's Appeared *Viridi's Last Stand (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *He leads a team of crossover villains like Lord Gnaa did, and he also has a "Gn" at the beginning of his surname. **Both characters were also introduced as silhouettes before their major appearance in their "Legend" story. *Before Seven Lights, Ragaj made cameos at the end of both of the previous Nextgen sagas. *He is the first Negative we've seen outside of the EiznekCm Family. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Negative Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Main Villains Category:Timebenders Category:Leaders Category:Team Gnik Category:Deceased Characters Category:Final Bosses